


When darkness falls and surrounds you, When you fall down, When you're scared and you lost.

by poiuytrefjhiu



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Original Trilogy, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Anger, Blind Character, Destruction, Force Bond (Star Wars), Force Ghost(s), Hurt/Comfort, Loss of Control, Loss of Limbs, Medication, Mental Breakdown, Nightmares, Pain, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Recovery, Redeemed Ben Solo, Space Mom Leia Organa
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-05
Updated: 2019-05-05
Packaged: 2020-02-26 13:12:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18717766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/poiuytrefjhiu/pseuds/poiuytrefjhiu
Summary: The First Order is finally destroyed after the help of the redeemed Ben Solo and his wife Rey. The war is over but the couple's fight isn't over yet and must stand together, stronger than ever to face the hardest part of the journey. They have to conquer their fears and try to adapt to a somewhat domestic life that neither have known and on top of that, Rey has to come to terms with her injuries that will change her life forever. Can the once independent woman learn to love herself with the help of her loving husband?





	When darkness falls and surrounds you, When you fall down, When you're scared and you lost.

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________Hi guys, so this is my first ever fic. I think i have an idea how I want it to go but honestly I'm just going to type whatever falls out of my head. Hope you enjoy and please leave your thoughts and comments. Next chapter will be here soon. (Yes I know that's vague but it gives me more time.)

Thanks,  
The Author  
______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

 

The double door slowly opened, and a raven-haired man slipped through the gap, before shutting the door with a gentle push. Worry was the mask that enveloped his expression as he turned around, facing the simple, white med-bay room. The interior was simply decorated a sterile and functional white. However, the man's attention was focused upon the fragile figure curled up in a ball on the small cot. His wife. The scavenger of Jakku.

A quiet ran through the room that was only disturbed by the snores of the desert woman and the steady beep of the heat rate monitor. The raven-haired man, tip-toed over to his sleeping wife before lowering his aching, tired body into the chair next to her bed. He reached out and took her small hand, without the IV, into his and began to absentmindedly stroke her knuckles. The resistant hero stirred a little from the feeling, before nuzzling herself against the solid, safe wall that was her husband's chest. It was an awkward position to say the least. A scared paper-white hand reached out and with an upmost gentleness and tucked a loose strand of his wife's chocolate curled hair, around one of her precious little ears. He kissed her tanned forehead with his soft pink lips, before letting his fingers gently trail over her bandaged eyes. The raven-haired man's expression drooped a little as his heart was suddenly filled with regret, remorse and anger from the physical reminder of his most recent mistake.

Before he could spiral down that twisting, turning, painful memory, his wife’s small hand squeezed his large hand, reassuringly, bringing him back to the room. He lovingly gazed at his wife’s face to see a small ghost of a smile of her lips. She then slowly lifted herself to the side of the small cot, taking a short sharp gasp from the sudden shooting pain in her abdomen and left arm, before breathing heavily from the physical exertion on her weak body. 

She regained her breath a few moments later and gently tapped the spot next to her. The raven-haired man took the invitation and so slowly got up onto the bed and lowered himself next to her, all the while making sure he didn’t harm his recovering wife. He stayed awkwardly hanging off the side of the too small bed. The scavenger huffed, clearly annoyed at her husband’s reluctance, before using her hands to find his chest and nuzzling herself into his welcoming, warm, toned chest. Two massive, loving arms encased her small form and for the first time since arriving back at the resistance base, Rey felt some sort of resemblance of herself returning.


End file.
